


Blood Laced With Lust

by PolarKraken



Series: Tales from the Mountain Castle [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: uuuuuuuuh, lesbian vampire??EDIT: Changed up the vampire character. Her name is Roswell, an ancient blond vampire covered with battle scars and a curious fascination with humans.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Tales from the Mountain Castle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716724
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Blood Laced With Lust

When she first woke up she was scared. A heavy weight was pushing her down into the mattress and she was about to cry for help, but then she noticed the smell. Rain, firewood, and blood. Her eyes, still blurry from her slumber slowly focused, registering the golden tufts of hair tickling her face, the ruby red satin robe falling in elegant folds over broad shoulders. She moved her arms, finding the massive frame above her, such a familiar form she hadn’t been able to feel for so, so long. It was cold against her fingertips. She hugged the figure and felt big arms hugging her back, making her sigh and melt into it. 

“I missed you.”

She huffed, her voice muffled and she was glad about it. She would rather hide how it was wavering with emotions already. A big hand with sharp nails slipped under her head, cradling it gently. 

“Me too, darling.”

Came this gentle rumble from above and she smiled into the chest she was pressed against. 

She had been in Roswell’s castle for almost a year and they had been inseparable ever since. The decision to give up her normal life to come live with a vampire in her lair hadn’t been easy. All of a sudden she had found herself a servant to this otherworldly being, only because of Roswell’s weird moral compass. Who ever heard of an ancient first blood vampire who had a problem with sucking blood from unwilling victims?

Finding her in the streets, pale and weak, hidden in a pile of garbage bags had been surreal and scary to say the least, but she had still brought her home, just to learn she would die soon without some proper human blood. Her disbelief about her vampire status was quickly dissolved, when she had seen these scary sharp incisors extending behind her front teeth, not unlike a venomous snake’s. She hadn’t hesitated long before she had offered her own blood, which she rather not think about too much. It was a bit concerning how quickly she was willing to give up her bodily integrity for someone else she hardly knew. Roswell however had regained her strength quickly thanks to her disregard. They had spent several months together afterwards, where she had learned how Roswell had become a pacifistic vampire and with that, they figured out a deal. She would stay with Roswell and in turn, she would look after her. It took some getting used to, especially after being self-sufficient all her life, but she had become pretty spoiled ever since then. Her new life was very comfortable, with naps all day, good food and all the books she could ever read in Roswell’s enormous library. The physical closeness wasn’t anything to scoff at either and all it cost was her blood.

Getting bitten wasn’t even that bad. Sure it hurt, but Roswell’s saliva was soothing, so it would dissolve to a mere discomfort quickly. Not to mention she would be extra nice and gentle with her, so she could recover from all the blood loss. This hadn’t happened for a good month now and she had found herself missing it. The light-headedness which came from Roswell’s feasts was deeply engrained into her as a sign of comfort. But now Roswell was back and the agitation from the vampire was palpable while her hands roamed her body slowly. 

“God your smell, you’re intoxicating…”

Roswell said while she nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck to inhale and she felt her cheeks heating up. It would never lose its novelty to be desired like this. Pushing herself down, she was finally able to look at her, strong, old features, eyes full with the experiences of an immortal being, deep wrinkles giving her face a rather untypical mature look for a vampire. A big old scar snaked itself from the back of Roswell’s neck all the way to her strong jawline, a relic of battles she had won so long ago. The human couldn’t even imagine the fights her lover had to endure and had only seen her once in full attack mode. It hadn’t been pretty to say the least.

Roswell was so much bigger than her in every aspect and she enjoyed it greatly. Her hand, looking almost childlike in comparison, came up, touching her face and she felt how Roswell leaned against her palm. Her heart was hammering faster, seeing her close her eyes in content, the smallest hint of a smile curling her lips slightly. She had never felt as secure with someone as she did with her and she was proud to see a creature like her smiling just because of her touch. 

She could tell, she was famished, given that she had went without feeding for a month. Roswell was strong, but the mission she had been on had clearly taken a toll. The energy she usually radiated was depleted and her huge body was lying heavily on hers, almost slack. The human smiled as well, getting excited about being of help for her. She lifted her head to bare her neck, the skin only slightly scarred from the daily bites she was usually getting.

“Come here, you must be hungry…”

She said quietly, her hand wandering gently from her face to the scarred back of her neck to pull her down. Roswell opened her eyes, icy blue pupils glowing at her like a wild beast and the girl prepared herself to be her feast once more. But there were no sharp teeth breaking the sensitive skin, no lips greedily closing over the bite, no suction on the wound. Instead, Roswell sat up and left the human a bit forlorn. 

“I was craving you from the moment I left the castle.”

She answered while she pulled off her cape and slipped off her button up shirt. The human was blushing upon seeing Roswell undressed all of a sudden. Her skin mirrored her ancient existence, covered over and over in bigger and smaller scars and the human always wondered why her regeneration ability wouldn’t get rid of those. It didn’t take away from Roswell’s beauty, in fact in just enhanced it. All of her struggles she overcame were recorded on her body, and the human cherished each and every one of them. 

With a quick snip on her back, she got rid of her bra at last. Her breasts weren’t what one would call ample, but due to her sheer size, they were quite impressive. The girl gulped while she mentally prepared herself for what was coming.

“Let’s make it special, shall we?”

With that said, her hands moved to the human’s body, pulling her shirt over her head, uncovering her chest as well. She leaned back down, her cold undead skin pressing against the heat of the smaller human underneath her. The girl sighed quietly; feeling very overwhelmed all of a sudden. Roswell was rough and hard, but even she had soft parts on her and her fingers were grazing them now, gently stroking over the scar tissue. She wasn’t allowed to explore for long, when Roswell’s claw got a hold on her wrists, pulling them up and over her head and she whimpered in embarrassment. 

“Only me tonight, darling, you just lie down and enjoy yourself.”

“B-but…”

She started to protest but got shushed right away. She needed to experience her undead lover completely, wanting to trace every part of her like an artist would mold their masterpiece, but she knew she didn’t have a say in that matter. She resigned to her fate and relaxed her arms while she looked up. Instead of instructing her any more, Roswell got to work, her predatory eyes scanning over her exposed chest. She still had bottoms on, but was certain it was only a matter of time till these would come off, too. 

They hadn’t had slept with each other very often yet, and from earlier relationships the girl had, she was used to taking the active part. Roswell had none of this and it left her in a rather compromising position. She had to look away when those massive hands were back on her, circling her neck, tracing her veins, running over her collarbones and slowly rubbing over her chest, her claws gently holding her small breasts. She wasn’t especially sensitive there, but the sharp nails scratching over her made her flinch nonetheless while her body keened against her palms.

“Your nipples are already hard, dear. Seems you behaved yourself and listened to me.”

A hot flush ran all over her, embarrassment rising fast. She was just about able to nod a tiny bit. Roswell had forbidden her to touch herself while she was away. It hadn’t been that hard to do, but now she learned just how devious her lover could be. The vampire leaned down, her long tongue slowly licking over her left nipple and she twitched a bit, pressing her eyes closed. Her boobs were getting massaged by rough hands, rubbing them up and down while Roswell’s tongue was switching back and forth, teasing both nipples to full hardness. Her body was suddenly getting assaulted by all this undivided attention, her touch deprived skin burning everywhere she felt her cold hands, her mind spinning with gratefulness and shame. It was hard for her to let go, but Roswell didn’t give her any other choice. The tongue wandered upwards licking along her neck, right where Roswell liked to bite her the most and she bared her neck instinctively, assuming she couldn’t hold back anymore and wanted to bite her after all. She was wrong however, her retractable sharp teeth barely scraped her and instead her lips started to kiss her gently, moving behind her ear to lick and nibble there, while her hands were moving downwards, leaving her gasping. 

Arousal was already blooming between her legs and she could feel her muscles quiver, her legs getting pushed apart by Roswell’s knee. 

“You’re being such a good girl.”

She whispered into her ear knowing full well that this always made her shudder. Roswell’s hands kneaded and prodded all along her torso, pinching and squeezing her love handles she was so insecure about. She choked silently, holding her breath, feeling how those sharp nails ran further and further down over her belly, along her hips, the thumbs hooking into the elastic of her pants, sliding them down. She had to whimper again, now fully naked and once again reduced to being Roswell’s plaything. The palms pressed down, squeezing her thighs, the fingers tracing along the insides, teasing the sensitive skin. It didn’t take a lot of force from Roswell to make the human spread them more, so she could reach better. 

The thumbs were massaging her carefully between her legs, right where her thighs met her torso. She kept going for a while, each push heightening her arousal, the wetness down there now unmistakable. 

“Your body is so honest, darling…”

Roswell whispered, the massages getting more forceful, her right hand letting up so her index and middle finger could come to a rest right above her vulva, pressing down gently. She couldn’t help herself and rolled her hips up. When had been the last time she was so desperate? This month of longing and pining was now culminating, a heat inside her burning with the desire for her undead lover. It was so flustering, she was almost about to close her thighs again to feel less vulnerable.

“So pretty and so much fun to play with.”

She sobbed over all this praise and swallowed hard to get rid of her dry throat. She looked at Roswell, who had stopped her nibbling and now was just observing her face and body, eyes piercing into her soul. The vampire would be able to shred her to pieces as if she was a dry autumn leaf, but even ignoring that, her touch had immense power over her. The human was usually not one to beg, but she couldn’t wait one second longer. She glanced at her submissively. 

“Pl-please touch me more, Roswell…!”

No time to comprehend what she had just uttered, as her partner seemed to be at her limit herself. Without any warning, her fingers slid down, coming to a halt between her folds. 

“Aaah-aah….!!!”

She moaned out when she started to circle her slowly, pressing against her, slipping deeper. Her whole body shivered when she felt those fingers running up and down, taking their time to explore. Her other hand wasn’t idle as well, moving up to hold her hips still, while her mouth was back and gently bit behind her ear, sometimes stopping to look into her face. No way was she able to look back, instead hiding behind her arms.

The body on her shifted, Roswell’s hips now in between her legs, forcing her thighs even farther apart. The fingers were still there, moving, gliding over her, tickling each sensitive nerve, carefully brushing further up until the pad of her pointer finger gently came to a rest right on her clit.

Her whole body stiffened and her gaze finally shot around, looking at the intense feral gaze of her tormentor. 

“Finally you show me your face, kitten…”

She husked, leaning down, finding her lips with her tongue and slipped inside. The girl’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her head closer while she reciprocated the kiss. God, she loved her so, more than she had ever loved anyone. Why did it take a literal bloodthirsty monster for her to finally feel loved like this? It couldn’t just be the masterful skills of Roswell, there had to be more to it. Maybe it was the unfiltered feral instinct which made her devoted to her like this. Something was very wrong with her, but she couldn’t care less right now.

All she could feel was gratefulness, that she was handled with such love and care, Roswell’s tongue curling around hers, which wasn’t nearly as agile. The finger on her clit started to massage her very slowly, making her gasp against her partner. Roswell pulled away luxuriously, grinning, letting her fangs slip out. 

“You’re so fucking hot….”

The girl mumbled breathlessly, catching the beast off guard. She enjoyed that she could fluster her like that, but couldn’t revel in this triumph for long, when her face suddenly shot closer again, her free hand hiking her leg higher, her other hand cupping her vulva, all four fingers undulating against her, while her thumb drew slow, cruel circles over that little bundle of nerves. Desperately, she grabbed onto the big torso for comfort, her blunt nails scratching over scarred back muscles, while Roswell used her hips to push her palm rhythmically against her, making her body sway and her voice stuck in her throat. 

“You helpless human, think you can allow yourself judgement over me…”

She hissed into her ear, putting more force into her motions. 

“You’re adorable, thinking you’re in control here Don’t underestimate me.”

She didn’t know if that was Roswell’s intent, but these words made her feel incredibly safe. She hugged her tighter, nodding to show her she understood. Her own soft skin rubbed almost painfully against the calloused tissue covering her lover’s body. Then Roswell’s fingers crooked slightly, her claws scratching against her and she cried out in pleasure. It did hurt, but it was good, especially together with the way the thumb was still rubbing over her. She could feel just how wet she was by now, making Roswell’s grip on her slick.

“You’re going to come for me, darling, let me taste your pleasure…”

With that, she rolled her hips against her, the fingers slipping in and out of her, the thumb massaging relentlessly. The human knew what she meant, so she stretched her neck, offering it to Roswell, who chuckled lowly. 

“I’ve trained you well.”

The girl actually laughed at that, before she sobbed, feeling the pleasure rise and rise with each roll of Roswell’s hips. This strong predatory body, engulfing her, teasing and squeezing her right where she was most sensitive, with no way for her to escape. She was so utterly at her mercy, mere prey which was getting prepared to taste even better and it was exactly what she needed. No stress to perform, no pressure to deliver. All she needed to do was to receive, lie there, her legs spread wide while those fingers touched her in the most delicious ways, compressing and stretching, sliding and pinching, rubbing and massaging, all the while Roswell’s maw was around her throat, ready to strike. 

The adrenaline from the sharp pin pricks grazing her skin, together with the stimulation between her legs made her heart run a million miles per hour, her adoration for this creature so high, she thought she’d faint. 

It took a few more deliberate circles drawn over her clit, until the pressure inside her finally exploded, the spring lock finally snapping loose and an orgasm rolled through her, powerful waves making her body shake, her hips pressing against the touch, her eyes seeing stars. And then a sharp pain ripped through the pleasure and she cried out where she just had been gasping before, Roswell’s teeth sinking deeply into her veins, opening her up right when she couldn’t move, still riding on this orgasm. With each wave, Roswell sucked, enhancing the sensation, shudders running down her spine, painful reminders of how much Roswell enjoyed tasting her blood laced with lust. 

Her hand was relentless, not stopping to pleasure her, her cries getting more exhausted. Hypersensitive as she was, all she could do was to lie in this beast’s grip, her blood getting drained greedily. It was spilling out in hot drops, just to get licked up by Roswell, while she kept on milking her body for all these chemicals. The bite had become numb by now, but she could still feel the suction, the tongue slipping over her skin, her body getting weaker and colder. The unmistakable smell of iron filled her surroundings, and a feral, instinctual part of her wanted to panic, but then Roswell’s big, rough palm gently caressed over her cheek and she relaxed again. It seemed to go on for ages and she was only able to whimper anymore, her face nuzzling against her palm just like Roswell had done with hers earlier, when she finally pulled her teeth out, licking over her one last time to stop the bleeding. She also removed her hand from her vulva and the human could finally crack her eyes open again, just to see how her lover was licking her fingers clean. 

“You… you had to be that, gross, huh?”

She asked weakly, trying to throw a pillow at her but failing, her arms not responsive anymore. Roswell finished up with a smirk, before she lied down to hug her once more, her human resting her head on her chest this time. 

“I’m tired…”

She hushed and felt Roswell’s claws run through her long hair soothingly. 

“Sleep my darling, I will guard you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter under [@GenteiJanken](https://twitter.com/GenteiJanken)!


End file.
